The Order of the Phoenix
by RosexDoctorForever
Summary: The story of the Original Order. Jilly, Blackinnon, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes and Peter Pettigrew. Then Remus being Remus.
1. Prologue

Cast for this story:

Karen Gillan as Lily Evans

Aaron Johnson as James Potter

Dianna Agron as Marlene Mckinnon

Ben Barnes as Sirius Black

Andrew Garfield as Remus Lupin

Astrid Berges-Frisbey as Dorcas Meadowes

Jamie Bell as Peter Pettigrew

Carey Mulligan as Alice Fenwick/Longbottom

Nicholas Braun as Frank Longbottom

The Order of the Phoenix

Prologue:

It all started at the wedding of Lily Evans and James Potter. They were barely out of Hogwarts by the time they had set a date. Two months before graduation, James had proposed to her on the highest tower the school had to offer. Just as the proposal had been, the wedding was to be perfect. Their family and friends were to be gathered for this tremendous occasion.

The night before the wedding the Marauders had spent it listening to the groom moaning and groaning about what if Lily left him at the alter or what if he was a terrible husband. As the best man, Sirius Black did his best to cheer up his best mate by casting a Silencing charm on him so the rest of the groomsmen wouldn't have to listen to the nonsense.

At the girls' home it wasn't much better. Lily was fretting over every last detail. She wanted her wedding to be perfect. Marlene Mckinnon, her maid of honor and best friend, knew the reason behind the fretting. It was mainly because Lily's sister had refused to come. Every once in a while, Marlene would catch Lily looking longingly at the phone, as if she was wishing Petunia would call her.

The main difference between this wedding and the weddings James Potter were used to was the fact that he was the groom and there was to be no magic. His bride had come from a Muggle family whereas he was a pureblood. Instead of the traditional dress robes, he was to wear a tuxedo. Much to his friends dismay, they were forced into wearing the monkey suits as well.

Ever since she was a little girl, Lily Evans had dreamed about her wedding. She'd picked out the dress color of the bridesmaids, her flowers, and practically every little detail. Hardly anything had changed from her plans as a little girl. Her sister was no longer the maid of honor, nor were her muggle friends bridesmaids. Now Marlene Mckinnon was her maid of honor with Alice Fenwick (not for long from the sound of Frank's plans) and Dorcas Meadowes. The best friends she had made while at Hogwarts. She knew that without a doubt, their friendships would survive this bloody war.

Both James and Lily remained awake that night. Neither could sleep due to pre-wedding jitters. The excitement bubbled inside of them. When they did manage to fall asleep, a smile remained on their face. It was only a matter of time before they were officially Mr. and Mrs. Potter.


	2. Chapter 1: Lily Evans

Chapter 1: Lily Evans

Marlene landed on my bed with a thump, a large grin stretched on her face. "Wake up, you stupid git, it's your wedding day."

I groaned, rolling over. "Don't call me a stupid git. It's my wedding day and I received more NEWTs than you did."

"Yet one OWL short," she teased. "Now get up. I'm not letting you get married in your jammies."

With a sigh, I climbed out of bed only to fall back down on it. Realization set in. "Merlin's beard, I'm getting married today."

"Yes, now get in the shower while I go cook something." Marlene says, shoving me towards the shower. "Don't worry, by me I mean Dorcas."

Dorcas and I were the only ones who had any sort of talent in the kitchen. Alice can make desert but that's about it. Marlene, on the other hand, was a complete disaster. She'd burn down the kitchen if we'd let her try to cook something.

I took a long, hot shower. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't settle down. My mind was racing. Every little detail in my head had a different scenario on how it could all go wrong. It was silly for me to think of all this, though. I was marrying the man I truly loved. No matter what happened at the end of the day that was all that mattered. I was going to be Mrs. James Potter.

After my shower I enjoyed breakfast with the girls. While we ate we gave Marlene a quick run down on how the ceremony would go. Being from a pureblood wizarding family, she knew nothing about Muggle ceremonies. She hadn't been able to make it to the wedding rehearsal because she had just started training as the new Seeker for Britain's Quidditch team.

Looking over my best friend, I see the changes that her trainings had done. She hadn't been fat before but she'd had a few bits of baby weight here and there. Now it was gone, leaving her curves. With the help of the only other girl on the team, she'd learned how to manage those wild blonde curls of hers. Now her hair was sleek and silky.

"Now onto the delicious details," Dorcas said, turning to me. "Are you excited for your wedding night?"

I groaned. "Don't even start."

"Oh come on, Evans, give us some dirty details about Potter. Is he good in the sack?" Alice asks. She and her husband, Frank, have been together since third year. They married the day after we graduated.

"I wouldn't know yet," I blushed. "We...I...was waiting for my wedding night."

"Aw, that's cute." Dorcas said. She turns to Marlene. "What about you? Been banging any lush Quidditch teammates, hot shot?"

She shakes her head. "Everyones married. Besides there all ten years older than I am. I'm the baby of the team."

We spent a few more hours teasing one another before it was time to start getting ready. The bridesmaids got ready first. Once they were completely ready, they helped me. I was hopeless when it came to make up. My hair was usually tied into a loose bun. Marlene and Alice set to work on my make-up while Dorcas worked magic on my hair. This being done, they helped me into my dress.

"Now, you look like a princess," Alice grinned at me.

"Wait!" Dorcas said. "We forgot the muggle stuff. Something borrowed, something new, and something blue."

"I've got the borrowed down," Marlene says. She pulls out a veil. "My gram had bought this for my wedding. Let's face it, I don't want to be married so let's not let this go to waste."

Alice helps me into a garter that she had gotten me. She kept pushing it up higher and higher on my leg. "James will have fun with this."

"Last but not least, something blue." Dorcas hands me a hair pin with the Ravenclaw symbol on it. At Hogwarts, Ravenclaw had been her house. I'd met her when I was made a prefect. The two of us got to be good friends while we made our rounds.

"Now let's get you married off to lover boy," Marlene grins.


End file.
